Pompeian Pool
by Very Sincerely Yours
Summary: Alice was glad that the Jabborwocky left after they fell into the pit. Hatter wasn't glad at all. He would have been, if a giant stick weren't impaling him. If he and Alice weren't completely and utterly screwed.


**Pompeian Pools**

…

The Jabberwocky was chasing them. That was when they fell. Alice didn't register much as she hit the ground, but she was relieved that both her and Hatter had missed the spiked wood that could have split them in two. Or at least that was what she had thought at the time. She was unharmed, yes, but Hatter wasn't so lucky. There were no knights to help her now. Hatter was dying and help, well… the lizard and the ladder were of no use at all. It was all about the mushroom. The puffs of smoke in her vision. The questions in her mind.

Who are you?

Who are you?

WhO aRe yoU?

O R U?

?

…

_"Twinkle, twinkle little bat._

_How I wonder where you're at._

_Up above the world you fly,_

_Like a tea tray in the sky."_

…

_"How doth the little crocodile_

_improve his shining tail._

_And pour the waters of the Nile,_

_on every golden scale._

_How cheerfully he seems to grin,_

_how neatly spreads his claws._

_And welcomes little fishes in,_

_with gently smiling jaws…"_

…

_"If I had a world of my own,_

_everything would be nonsense._

_Nothing would be what it is,_

_because everything would be what it isn't._

_And contrary-wise; what it is it wouldn't be,_

_and what it wouldn't be, it would._

_You see?"_

…

_"The time has come, my little friends,_

_to talk of other things_

_Of shoes and ships and sealing wax_

_of cabbages and kings!_

_And why the sea is boiling hot,_

_and whether pigs have wigs_

_Calloo, Callay, come run away_

_With the cabbages and kings!"_

…

_"What matter's it, how far we go?_

_His scaly friend replied._

_There is another shore you know,_

_upon the other side._

_The further off from England, the nearer is to France_

_So turn not pale, beloved snail_

_But come and join the dance…"_

…

_"Why is a raven like a writing desk?_

_Riddles? Now let me see... why is a raven like a writing desk? _

_I beg your pardon? _

_Why is a raven like a writing desk? _

_Why is a what? _

_But it's your silly riddle. You just said... _

_How about a nice cup of tea? _

_"Have a cup of tea," indeed! Well I'm sorry, but I just haven't the time!"_

…

_"…I'm Alice…_

_no flower or weed…_

_just Alice…_

_maybe I'm mad,_

_but I'm Alice of course…_

…_aren't I?"_

…

"…Hatter…"

"Hatter?"

"Hatter… it's gone now."

"Hatter!"

"…Alice?"

Hatter's voice was weak and tired, as if he had woken up in the middle of the night. Alice sat up a little, ignoring the throbbing in her side. It hadn't been a long drop but they had both hit the ground hard. She reached out and her hand brushed against his arm. She couldn't see much, despite the light that was pouring in from the trees above. Her eyes were adjusting slowly, so she crawled towards Hatter and tried to focus. He was looking up at her, seemingly confused. It made her wonder whether he had hit his head when he landed. But he was looking at her and that was a good sign. She reached over him and picked up his hat, dusting it off slightly. The woven threads slowly lost any and all of their fuzziness and when she looked back at Hatter her eye-sight had returned to normal. She smiled at him, and he smiled back, but his eyes were slowly closing. No, not closing, drooping, as if he simply didn't have the energy to keep them open. Alice brought a hand to his face, worry showing in her dark eyes.

It was then that she realised that one of the spears had pierced his side.

And in that moment she couldn't move. Because the shock that accompanies these sorts of realizations are crippling. She was frozen to the core, because even though she wasn't sure what her feelings were regarding Hatter, he was her friend. And he was dying right before her eyes.

"…Alice…"

_Alice… her name was just so popular now wasn't it…_

"Oh god, Hatter!"

"'S just a scratch… 'mm fine…"

Hatter looked like he was about to get up, but the spear had driven itself through his stomach so Alice was sure that he wasn't going anywhere. She supposed that the pain would've been dulled at that point and she intended to keep it that way. She grabbed his shoulders, none too gently, and pushed him down before he could move his mid-section and initiate the pain. He groaned softly when she did, and she asked him if anything was beginning to hurt. It may have been a stupid question given their situation, but she wasn't sure how much he could feel at the time.

"Head… I think I bumped it a bit."

Alice didn't think that that anyone other than Hatter could've been so focused on a bump on the head when he had a piece of wood through his stomach. Still, she humored him, running her fingers through his dark hair as gently as she could. Part of her brain was screaming for her to hurry up and get help, but the rest of her thought that keeping Hatter comfortable was the best thing for now. She couldn't move him, and if she did he would probably bleed to death. But she was in the middle of the woods, and this may've been Wonderland but she didn't think that they had random phone boxes or even an emergency help line. And leaving Hatter alone right now was not an option, for both their sakes. So she smiled sadly as he sighed and relaxed under her touch, knowing that the pain would kick in soon and that she didn't know how she would help. She could already feel his forehead beginning to burn, but she didn't voice her concerns. Instead she took his head and placed it gently onto her lap.

And he fell asleep.

…

Alice wanted Hatter to wake up. She knew that the suits would be getting close by now, and she didn't think she could take them all. But maybe the Jabberwocky would hold them off for a while… or the ugly brute could've just run off. She didn't know what to do let alone what direction to head in, so when Hatter finally groaned and blinked groggily, she couldn't help but feel a little relief.

"Alice?"

"Hey, just say still."

Hatter looked down a little and Alice saw him pale when he caught sight of the wood that had made a home inside of him.

"Ouch."

"Really? Ouch?"

She couldn't stop herself from glaring at him. It may have been harsh but her emotions were talking their toll. It was only when he spoke again, so softly that it made her heart jump into her throat, that her stern mask softened and she realised that he needed her here for support and comfort.

"I… I can't… move."

"So that's just an ouch then," she said gently, sliding off her purple coat and bunching it up. She lifted his head carefully, noting how he winced, and placed the fabric underneath. It didn't do much, but his head was elevated a little now, and he could see their surroundings more clearly.

"The men are still after us, I didn't know what to do."

"How long have I been out?"

"It couldn't have been more than an hour, but a long time."

He groaned a little, his face tight. Alice wasn't sure whether it was because of the bad news or the pain. She didn't really want to know.

"We have to keep moving."

"You're not going anywhere."

"They'll find us…"

"You're not going anywhere."

Alice's word was final, and Hatter shut up almost immediately. He closed his eyes and let his head sink further back into her coat, taking deep breaths.

"Does it hurt."

He could've laughed at her question. He would have, if a piece of wood weren't impaling him.

"Just a scratch."

…


End file.
